disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Introduction to Disney Infinity/Walkthrough
Movement TOY BOX NARRATOR: Every great idea begins with a spark of imagination. TOY BOX NARRATOR: Over time, with care and a sense of adventure, it begins to grow… TOY BOX NARRATOR: … until it’s so bright, that it can’t be contained… TOY BOX NARRATOR: …and imagination becomes reality! Imagination can take you anywhere… but you have to take the first step.At this point the player has control and must follow the spark. TOY BOX NARRATOR: As you use your imagination, it can be the gateway to new discoveries and will grow until it shapes who you are. Camera TOY BOX NARRATOR: It can even influence those around you. Mickey Mouse: Hiya, pal! Mickey Mouse: How ‘bout a little magic? Ha-ha! Exploring TOY BOX NARRATOR: Let’s see what kinds of adventures we can have by using a little imagination. Jack Skellington: Greetings, my friend! It is I, Jack… the Pumpkin King! Rapunzel: This place is so beautiful! I’ve never seen anything like it! Wreck-it Ralph: Oh, hey there! ''(random quotes from Vanellope not captioned)'' *Vanellope: I rule! *Vanellope: Yeah! *Vanellope: Yippee! TOY BOX NARRATOR: Not only can we meet new friends, but we can visit new places. Woody: Hey, howdy, hey! Woody: Let’s ride, partner!This is a missed opportunity for a brief tutorial on riding a mount. Sulley: Hey, how ya’ doin’? Mike: Hi, Sulley. TOY BOX NARRATOR: Whoa, this is a change of scene! Mike! Sulley! Wait up! Randy: Well, hi there! Jumping, Ledges TOY BOX NARRATOR: Avast! A pirate shipwreck, ripe for plundering! TOY BOX NARRATOR: Our orders be comin’ now from Cap’n Jack Sparrow! He’s in need of a crew to get that ship sea worthy. Let’s help! Toy Placement TOY BOX NARRATOR: Arr! There be the Flying Dutchman! Let’s get aboard and take her from Davy Jones! TOY BOX NARRATOR: What be the best way of getting there? Usin’ our imagination says I! TOY BOX NARRATOR: Set her down, matey! Combat (close quarters) TOY BOX NARRATOR: Metroville, home of the Incredibles! Uh oh! TOY BOX NARRATOR: It looks like this town’s in need of a hero! We better lend ‘em a hand. C’mon! Mr. Incredible: Oh yeah! it’s show time! TOY BOX NARRATOR: Here comes another one. Take care of him! TOY BOX NARRATOR: Hey! Over here! TOY BOX NARRATOR: You with me? DrivingWhile the player does somewhat have control of the vehicle, this is a missed opportunity for a brief driving tutorial. TOY BOX NARRATOR: Starting line? All right! I’m ready to race! Gliding TOY BOX NARRATOR: Whoa! Free fall! Nothing a little imagination can’t solve! Combat (ranged) TOY BOX NARRATOR: Careful! Lookout!! TOY BOX NARRATOR: Zurgbots! It’s gonna take a whole team to get rid of these guys! ''(random quotes from Buzz Lightyear not captioned)'' *Buzz Lightyear: All in good fun. *Buzz Lightyear: Wow! I did not see that coming. TOY BOX NARRATOR: Woo-hoo! We did it! And there’s no one better than Mickey to show us our next adventure!This is a missed opportunity for a brief tutorial on scaling Wall Jump Blocks (jumping between walls). Ending TOY BOX NARRATOR: Welome to the center of your experience — the Toy Box! Anything’s possible here with a spark of imagination. You can drive a car, battle evil minions, or hunt for hidden treasure! Wanna create your own unique world? Check out the red World Pad to master your skills. References